Nap
by OlieGoldenWolf
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to slow down and take a nap.


**Author's note:** This was originally written in Spanish for the Lories Week 2015, "Day 4: Date". I translated it, sended it to the most supportive betareader ever, _shattered-nightmares712_ , and so here it is! Please enjoy the fic ^_^

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and all of its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Nap**

* * *

"After you", the Lion said suavely as he held the door of the ship for her so she could disembark comfortably.

Aries blushed but walked with certainty out of the boat to step on solid ground in the Ram's constellation. The date had been wonderful-despite the fact that the shy pinkette had been a bunch of nerves earlier; Leo's flowing and experienced attitude had slowly eased her up until she had stopped stammering and apologizing for everything she did. Once relaxed, the date had run exceptionally well. They had had lunch at a restaurant in accordance with the zodiac king's standards and took a romantic boat trip by the Milky Way. Despite her attempts to help with the payment of such an expensive treatment, the chivalrous Lion hadn't allowed her to spend even a cent. He had paid for the lunch, the ride, and even left expensive tips behind, which left Aries wondering just how wealthy the zodiac lion was.

Curiously, now that the date was finalizing, the lamb didn't want it to end.

However, the encounter hadn't gone undisturbed. On the way to the boat trip, Loke had felt Lucy's call, and he had to abandon Aries with a sincere apology in his lips. Although the problem hadn't last more than seconds due to the time difference between Earthland and the Celestial World, Loke had returned with his mane disheveled and bags under his eyes. He had won the battle, but the fight had drained his strength and he wasn't showing the vitality he had displayed beforehand. He would never admit it out loud, but he was relieved that the date was closing to an end, because he was not going to be able to stand more time awake. He needed the rest.

They crossed the hills of the Ram's realm without exchanging words, Loke being too tired to speak and Aries immersed in her own thoughts. The supernova that functioned as sun in the interstellar world shined dazzlingly over the meadows. The brightness affected the lion even with his sunglasses on, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep his eyes open for long. He was about to hurry his pace to get to Aries' home as soon as possible when he noticed his partner had stopped.

"Aries is there something wrong?" he asked curiously, turning towards her.

"I always liked this field. It remains flowery throughout the whole year", she sighed looking to the floor.

Only then Loke became aware that, having been so lost in his own tiredness, he hadn't realize they were on a hill full of wild flowers whose buds released stellar light. The shiny dots jumbled, combining different colors before ascending to the sky and getting lost among the other stars. Damn. He must have been truly exhausted if he hadn't seen the spectacle before.

"Do you want to sit?" she asked innocently, oblivious to his weariness.

Loke didn't hesitate to nod politely. He might be tired, but he was a gentleman by nature, and his primal instincts urged him to please his partner's wishes before his own. Besides, the warmth and rest that a bed could offer in that moment couldn't rival with spending more time with the wonderful woman he had by his side.

"Nothing would please me more", he said with a roguish twinkle in his eyes.

Such a declaration made Aries blushed, but she created a wool blanket over the grass and sat on it. She expected Leo to sit by her side, that's why it took her by surprise when the skin on her spine bristled at feeling him settling behind her with a leg on each of her sides, his chest practically stuck to her back. The Lion leaned over her-she could feel his breath tingling in her ear-and placed his chin on her shoulder. She gulped, suddenly thoroughly conscious of every little movement he made, while her cheeks darkened. Leo was extremely close.

He seemed to notice her tension, because he moved his head back before asking;

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes!" she answered hurriedly. After some seconds she added, "You only surprised me, that's all".

"Is it too close?" the Lion asked, worried.

"No... not at all... it's okay, it's... nice", she muttered so low that, hadn't it been for his sharp ears, the feline wouldn't have heard her.

He smiled at hearing her admit her feelings. He let his knuckles roam by her arm, before lifting his hand and stroll his fingertips over that cherry neck. He noticed she had goose bumps, and that created an interesting texture to play with.

"I like being this close to you", he whispered in her ear, winning a soft gasp and shiver from her "I like to caress you... to touch your skin, to feel how you tremble, tasting you lips, kissing every corner of your body...

"Leo..." she whined imperceptibly. She could feel his breath swirling around her nape, bristling her skin and filling her stomach with butterflies. He moved her hair out of the way to discover her shoulder and neck. Some seconds after, she felt his lips over her quivering skin, not kissing, simply caressing, grazing, tempting without consummating. She turned her face to find those lips, but he denied her subtly, choosing to continue his way down, going across her shoulder blade with ethereal kisses, making her go crazy.

"You are teasing me!" she accused him, a frown marring her face, frustrated for not getting what she wanted.

"That might be true...-" he agreed, locking his gaze with hers, a mischievous grin on his lips. But the smile disappeared instantly together with the playfulness in his eyes to reveal exhaustion behind his sunglasses. "But the truth is that I'm really tired, Aries. This time I'm going to be the one apologizing. I won't be able to please you correctly today".

Hearing that statement made the girl blush furiously and break the eye contact before assuring him,

"No, no! Don't worry, Leo! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't feel compelled to do anything!" she blurted out lowering her head. The blonde lifted her chin to look at her eyes with a warm smile.

"Aries, you needn't apologize. Do you mind if we simply stay like this, resting for a while?"

"Of course", she muttered, "we can stay however you are more comfortable"

"Great", he whispered before closing his eyes and throwing himself backwards over the pink blanket, carrying his lamb with him to lay her down on his chest.

The girl gasped in surprise, for she wasn't expecting that movement. Leo was hugging her in a firm embrace, and he didn't seem to have any intentions of letting her go. She lifted her head to look at him, but his eyes were closed. Apparently, he had already succumbed to the dream realm. His face was partly tilted, his forehead relaxed, his lips slightly ajar, and his breathing became regular. Aries smiled. In that state he looked more like a child than a strong celestial spirit.

Then, a soft sound decorated the wind while a smooth buzzing vibrated in Leo's chest. Aries jumped before realizing that the feline was purring sweetly. Seeing him so peaceful and relax made her smile with a blush inking her cheeks.

The ram gently removed his glasses and set them aside to make his rest more comfortable, before curling up next to her beloved and closing her eyes. She allowed the purring to lull her into joining him in a peaceful nap from which hours would pass until they awoke.


End file.
